A New Life
by Luna Maxwell
Summary: Ok u guys I am now uploading these stories from Obsessed-with-Vampires. I am the legal writer now and it has been adopted by me. This is the sequel so check out the original by her called He Hasn't Changed
1. The Start Of Something New

ANChapter 1 – The Start of Something New

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters._

Life is a funny thing. When you think your luck is never going to change and you'll be stuck in this hell forever something extraordinary happens and your life is turned upside down. I was abused and raped and then almost killed – that's how crap life can be – then I met the Cullen's, became friends with Angela again, watched my father go to jail and now I'm going to marry Edward in about 6 months – that's how good it can be. Alice is going crazy with wedding plans. Color schemes, flower arrangements, dresses, plates, places, churches or out the back of their house – or in another state, guest lists, honeymoon locations are just a few of the things she was constantly rambling about. If this wedding is going to keep me sane over the next few months I'm going to have to stay as far away from the little pixie, as possible. But I'm still looking forward to it immensely. Sure, we still have to go through my funeral and the Cullen's need to tell Renee before that – she is coming over some time tomorrow with Phil. No one has been able to find Jacob yet. I didn't know what to think about that. If he was in his wolf form the pack would be able to hear his thoughts and if he was close enough to Forks Edward would hear his thoughts, although I don't like to dwell on that. He will be wishing for death once myself and the rest of the Cullen's, particularly Rose, find him.

So there you have it the ups and downs of life. It's not as simple as what I'd want it to be but I guess it could have been worse. I mean what if I had never gotten to the Cullen's? Or what if Edward couldn't change me or if I'd had a 'normal' life to begin with? I'm not sure I would have ever met the Cullen's and I certainly wouldn't be the person I am now. For that I was thankful. Being a vampire is pretty cool – the thirst can get a little annoying but you get used to it after a week or so, or I did. I love the fact that I don't trip of thin air anymore and I am finally stronger (physically) than Charlie will ever be; and that gave me a lot of satisfaction. Alice thought it would be funny if I turned up at his cell in a bloody bra and underwear, like he'd left me in, after the funeral; just to scare the hell outta him. And I couldn't help but laugh whenever I thought about it.

"May I ask what is so amusing love? Because whatever you are thinking about doing is making Alice laugh hysterically." I heard Edward ask and he laid down on our bed next to me. I listened in and heard Alice's high laugh.

"Just thinking about an idea your dear little sister gave me... It would be quiet funny."

"Hmm, what has that evil little pixie done to my innocent little Bella?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out in the not so distant future,"

"Please tell me what you are planning love," He was practically begging now, hehe, but he was also trying to dazzle the information out of me. Damn him. He wasn't going to do that again.

"No! That will ruin the surprise. Just let us girls have our fun Edward. Pretty please, with a mountain lion on top?" I laughed in my head as I said that. I knew mountain lion was his favourite. I gave him the best puppy dog look I could muster.

But it was soon ruined as Emmet's booming laugher rocked the house along with Alice's much quieter giggles.

"You've been spending far too much time with them..." Edward said sadly and sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed and hunched his back. I loved it when he got all sad like this; I knew he wasn't really sad but he was just so God damn cute.

"Come on, Edward you know I still love you right?" I asked his quietly as I crawled over behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning my head on his shoulder. I started to lightly kiss his cheek, and slowly made my way down his neck. He turned his head so he was now facing me. I looked up at him innocently. His eyes were as black as coal – but I knew he wasn't thirsty; we'd only gotten back from hunting this morning.

"You are evil little vixen," he whispered and he stood up off the bed and I followed suit. I stepped closer to him till there were only a few millimeters separating us. My hands roomed his torso and slowly, painfully slow, I started to unbutton his shirt. After I'd only undone a few buttons he got fed up with my slow pace and ripped both his shirt and mine off.

"I'm not in the mood for going slowly tonight love." his velvet voice was rough and I loved it.

I stepped back and marveled at the sight in front of me. I would never understand how I could've ended up with someone as perfect as Edward but you are never going to find me complaining. Anyone who complained about Edward needed to be sent to an intuition.

"See something you like, love?" he asked me as he gave me that crooked smile that made me feel like I was going to melt.

"I think someone would be a more accurate term..." I answered him and looked him up and down. He stepped closer to me so we were again only millimeters apart. I looked up into his eyes as he unbuttoned my jeans and undid the zipper and slid them down my legs so I could easily step out of them. His arms went around my lower back and he cupped my ass and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I no longer flinch or get unwanted memories coming back to haunt me. The kiss deepened quickly and before I knew it we were lying on the bed, Edward was hovering over me, one of his arms slid under my back – I arched my back to help him out a little bit – as he undid the clasp of my bra and he threw it somewhere in the room.

His lips were soon back to mine and we were kissing passionately. His hands moved down my torso and he played with the band of my underwear.

"Please Edward..." I struggled to say – I was already gasping for unneeded air.

"GO BELLA AND EDWARD!!" I heard Emmet yell from across the other side of the house. Of course he would be listening in.

"Emmet stop listening to me and Edward have sex, you're a perv." I growled at him. I heard Alice giggle and that just got to me even more. "You too Alice!" that just made Edward chuckle at me too... "Oh great now even my fiancé is laughing at me... Just brilliant"

"Come on love, you know it comes with living in a house full of horny and sexually deprived vampires..."

We were greeted with a chorus of "I'm NOT sexually deprived!" I giggled when I realised Carlisle was one of those who answered.

"Now where were we?" Edward continued.

But before I could even contemplate answering there was an annoying banging on our door. Guess we weren't going to get any further tonight...

"I love you Bella," Edward said as he sat up and went to find his jeans.

"I love you too Edward." I told him truthfully and got up to find my jeans and a new shirt.

"Is it safe to look?" Alice asked as she freely opened the door but had her eyes covered with one hand.

"You should know you're the physic." I told her.

"You're no fun Bella." She said as she lowered her hand and pouted.

"What's new... so what'd you want Alice?"

"I was hoping you'd come to my room and we can look at dresses online..."

"The wedding is still 6 months away! Can't it wait?"

"I never said it was for the wedding but now you mention it we can do that as well."

"Me and my big mouth..." I mumble to myself but everyone still heard me and I could hear laughter coming from all over the house – even Edward was laughing. "Thanks for the support guys... Just let me get dressed Alice, I'll be in your room in a minute."

I don't think her smile could have been bigger if she tried. "Do either of you know why this room is filled with steam?" she asked but we just shook our heads. I hadn't noticed anything until she pointed it out. But now she had it was really obvious. She just shrugged and skipped out of the room and shut the door behind her. I sat up and ran to our walk-in wardrobe and picked out a new outfit.

Edward was still lying on the bed and smiled at me as I walked out fully dressed again.

"Thanks for saving me from the wrath of Alice..."

"You're welcome, love, you'll have fun – trust me."

"Humph..." I gave up and left our room before running up to Alice's room.

Have I mentioned how _pink_ her room is? Cause its really pink and frilly! I mean it's stylish and all, but pink curtains, rug, pillows, quilt and even her computer was pink! I mean come on; you can only have so much pink!

"Come over here Bella..." Alice said just as Rose walked in behind me. "Oh goodie the whole gang in here." She finished happily.

"Now the original plan was to look for dresses for tomorrow night's clubbing but since Bella reminded me if we have time we will look at dresses for the wedding." Alice said seriously and both Rose and I groaned. Alice just shook her head and turned around back to her laptop. I pulled a chair over to her desk and heard Rose do the same thing. We commented on certain dresses we liked and what colors we thought would look good. All the while Alice had out a note book, on the top of one page it had 'Rose' written and on the next on 'Bella' and on the last one 'Alice'. Each page had measurements, colors and a dress drawn on them.

"Ok I'm done. You two stay!" She commanded as though we were her pet dogs or something. She ran out of the room with her note book in hand. I looked at Rose and was met with a worried/confused look; and I'm sure I had a similar expression on my face. Alice was back within seconds, holding reels of material, pins, lace and other sewing things. Esme came in the room much slower and calmer than Alice, and was holding her sewing machine. I groaned as soon as I realized we weren't ordering any dresses – they would be made by the one and only Alice.

"Oh hush Bella; it won't be as bad as what you think it will be. You'll have fun, I just know it. Now Rose we will do your dress first. Stand over here." she said as she pointed to a stand near her full body mirror.

Alice ran around Rose ordering her to lift her arms or whatever while she took some more measurements and wrote them down on a piece of paper and gave that to Esme, and she got to work on a pattern – then she started pulling out different kinds of fabrics, some were blood red with sparkles, some had tassels, some strips or dots, others were a darker shade and Alice told Esme which ones to use and for what part of the dress.

It was all a rush back and forth as they made sure everything fit perfectly. But it was done in a matter of minutes. Rose turned around in front of the mirror looking at her new dress. It came to about mid thigh, was red with tassels all over it, practically skin tight and had no straps. Rose looked HOT as always. And now it was my turn. No one could out shine Rose.

"Your turn Bella," Alice ordered and pointed to the stand as Rose left to take me spot on the bed.

It was similar to what Alice did to Rose. She ran circles around me but when I didn't move fast enough she moved my arms for me. Measured everything exactly and wrote them down and gave the piece of paper to Esme who got to work on a pattern for my dress. She was matching fabrics when I noticed her humming the tune to 'Hoe Down Throw Down' by Miley Cyrus.

"Alice, why are you humming that song?"

"Well it's a catchy tune and I also need to keep that fiancé of yours out of my head and he hates this song." she told me and giggled.

I sighed and continued to watch her put blues, blacks and purples up in front of me and decided on midnight black and royal purple.

She pocked pins into me as she adjusted the size of the dress. And finally it was done. It had one strap on my left shoulder, and was split into two sections; the top was purple and the bottom was black, the hem was lined with black lace and finished at mid-thigh, with a split up the side which almost went to my hip.

"Edward's gonna flip!" I mumbled as I looked at myself in the mirror. This dress left practically nothing to the imagination...

"More like he will want to jump you as soon as he sees you..." Rose said and started to giggle like a mad person. I groaned when I heard Emmet's little comment from the other side of the door.

"Who is jumping who? And I want in!"

"Go away Emmet!" I yelled back.

"You spoil all my fun Bella..."

"Well I think you'll be having plenty of fun tomorrow night Em; don't worry about that." I told him as Rose leapt from the bed and crushed me to the floor and put her hand over my mouth.

"What do you know that I don't Bella?"

"Nothing Em, she doesn't know anything! Now let us girls have some fun..."

I heard Emmet leave dragging his feet on the floor.

"Can you get off Bella now Rose? It's my turn now..." Wow Alice just made that sound really wrong... Emmet must have been thinking the same thing because both Alice and Edward yelled "Get your mind out of the gutter Emmet!"

"Rose you are really gonna have to do something about your very frustrated husband..." I told her as we both got up off the floor.

"Right... I will once we've finished Alice's dress off."

I let Rose do most of the work since she was being bossed around by Alice most the time anyways. Eventually after a lot of debating, Alice's dress was complete. It was a short white halter-neck dress, complete with a black leather belt and black lace lining the hem similar to mine.

"Wow Alice, you look hot... Poor Japer is gonna have a hard time keeping his cool with all the guys having naughty fantasies about his wife..." I told her and laughed when I heard someone fall off a chair in the room above us.

"Yea well at least he doesn't have to see them like Edward will... Who knows maybe he'll want to do some of those things with you himself Bella." Alice retorted and I heard Edward run to the door and start banging on it.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you had better not break that door!" Esme yelled while we all laughed and got out of our dress before the boys barged into the room. Edwards knocking wasn't as bad now but he was soon joined by two other male vampires'.

"What are you planning?" Jasper asked urgently.

"That's for us to know and you to find out tomorrow night." Alice yelled back as she took our dresses from us and locked them in her special wardrobe.

Eventually they must have picked the lock and all ran into the room looking desperate... but when nothing apart from Esme and her sewing machine and a few scraps of fabric, looked out of place they all looked at each other than at us girls.

We just smiled and walked past them laughing – tomorrow night was going to be interesting to say the least.

**AN: Hey guys as u all know I am the new author of A New Life. This story has been given to me by Obsessed-with-Vampires. I hope you enjoy what I do to this story and follow me until the end.**

**Sincerely, Kourtney**


	2. Renee Arrives

Chapter Two – Renee Arrives

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters__**.**_

I lay in bed and watched the sun rise over the tree tops. Renee was meant to be arriving today... I didn't really know how to react. The plan is for me to stay up here in the room while everyone else is in the lounge room with Renee and Phil. Edward had to be there and pretend he hate Renee for making me move back here, Alice would be crying, Esme and Carlisle will be attempting to control their children's emotions (Jasper will be having fun since it's his job to make it seem more real), Rose will be sobbing in the kitchen and Emmet will be comforting her just as Jasper will be comforting Alice. Then there is me. Up here all by myself, hip-hip hooray for me!

Ok maybe I was being a little bit over dramatic about it, and it would help me prepare for the funeral. Only I'd actually be going to that with a wig, makeup and other stuff to make me look like someone else completely. I have to lay low for a year or so until my murder blows over. Or we might move to Europe somewhere. I'm not sure entirely Carlisle is sorting it out.

The boys still hadn't given up on getting us to tell them about tonight so we stayed in Alice's room and had a girl's night. Watching movies, playing sing star and playing Bella Barbie.

Alice and Rose were fighting over the shower – just as they have been for the past hour.

"Rose, why don't you just use your own shower?" I asked her annoyed and tired of their bickering.

They both stopped and looked at me shocked. "What? Quit looking at me like that..."

"Bella; why are we both wet? And the forecast for today was sunny, not a thunder storm." Alice said running over to me.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Think about it... Last night your room was all steamy, now you're annoyed and we are wet and the sky is filled with dark clouds and thunder... This is so COOL!!" Alice said and finished it off with an ear drum bursting squeal.

"You mean that's Bella's 'gift'? She can control the elements and weather?" Rose asked.

"YEP!" Alice said and popped the 'p'. She was jumping up and down like a child on Christmas.

"Well I'll tell Carlisle you two get dried off and changed..." I told them and walked out of their room. I didn't think I would have a gift, just be plain old Bella for the rest of eternity. But this seemed kinda cool. I mean who wouldn't love being able to change the weather and control the elements... Well I'd never have to worry about shimmering in the sun anymore...

"What is Alice so excited about love?" Edward asked as I walked back into our room and sat on the bed and lay down.

"Oh they were arguing about who gets to shower first, I got annoyed and without realising what I was doing I created a thunder storm and they somehow got really wet... They looked like drowned cats..." I told him and started laughing, because their face had truly been funny.

"Hmmm, and Alice thinks that's your gift?" I nodded in response. "Well we are going to have to talk to Carlisle before your mother gets here."

"Don't remind me. It's gonna be hard enough as it is. Seeing her and Phil all lovey-dovey since they haven't been told of my 'death' yet; then listening to my mum cry, or she'll blame herself or whatever... Only good part will be listening to you be all grumpy and actually act like a teenager for once."

"You'll be fine, love, I promise. Jasper will be in trouble if he messes with me too much though."

I laughed and got up off the bed and got changed in the bathroom. When I got out Carlisle was in our room talking to Edward...probably about me – again.

"Well Bella, it seems you have a very interesting talent. But we will have to test it later; right now we have a more pressing matter." I groaned as I remembered mum was coming today and the Cullen's would be telling her all about Charlie and my murder.

"I don't want to hurt her..."

"You're not going to hurt her Bella; she has a right to know what happened to her only daughter." Carlisle reasoned with me.

"I know, I know... but that doesn't change anything I still feel horrible... And watching Ang at the funeral... God that will be horrible..."

"Love, just relax everything will work out. We will lay low for a month or so before we head over to England."

I sighed and just leaned into Edward taking comfort in his hard form, even now I still needed him for support – I know I always will. And I'm not sure how long it will take me to 'recover' from what Charlie and Jacob did to me, but Charlie going to prison eased my mind a bit.

Carlisle left us and we stayed there for a couple of hours till Renee showed up.

"I'm sorry Love, but I have to go. Just call me if you need me ok?"

I nodded and he kissed me on the forehead as Renee and Phil pulled into the driveway. I laid back down and sighed as their car doors slammed and walked up the front steps to knock on the door.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle; this is my wife, Esme, and my children, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and... Edward." He paused as all his 'children' came into the front room to stand behind him and Esme, and lastly Edward could be heard stomping down the stairs. "You must be Bella's mother, Renee and Phil. I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"Don't we all..." Phil mumbled. I was yet to hear Renee say anything. Although Jasper was doing a good job at messing with everyone's emotions; they all seemed very gloomy, grumpy and irritated. Alice sniffled and walked back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry but Alice was very close to Bella, this hasn't been easy for her..." Esme explained.

"It hasn't been easy for any of us!" Edward said.

"You hardly knew her! You only saw what she wanted to see. She wrote so fondly of you Edward, of all of you! And yet none of you saved her!" Renee finally said taking steps forward. I could just imagine her pointing at the Cullen's blaming them... and Phil in the background not knowing what to do.

"At lease she felt comfortable enough to tell us; at least we noticed she was putting on a façade. You're her mother and you sent her back here! You believed _Charlie_. You only ever emailed her; you never called, never visited. At least we tried, you didn't even try!" Edward said harshly.

Even though I knew the words he spoke were true, my mother hadn't questioned anything, only saw what she wanted, she didn't try and save me, she didn't notice the things the Cullen's did and they hardly knew me at the time; it hurt all the same to have someone vocalise those truths to her – she would be crushed. I rolled over onto my side as Alice opened the door and came in to lie beside me, wrapping her arms around me as I let the sobs rack through my body, but never shedding a single tear.

"You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"We know more than you think, we saw all the scars, and the bruises! Hell we even saw her the night _HE_ murdered her! We had to ID the body! She came to our house for help, but she'd already lost so much blood..." Rosalie was going out in fall force now. I heard her start sobbing and Emmet hissed at Renee and Phil taking Rose into his arms.

"Ok everybody just calm down and we will go sit in the lounge room." No one said anything they just followed Carlisle and took their spots in the very large lounge room.

"So where would you like us to start, Renee?"

"The... umm beginning I guess..."

"Ok then..." Carlisle took a big unnecessary breath before he continued. "When Bella moved here, Alice couldn't wait to meet her. The whole town was talking about her. Everyone was excited. Well everyone except Charlie, we all thought it was because he didn't know how to look after a teenager, or because he didn't want his only daughter to see the mess his house had become. He claimed it was vandals but know everyone knows it was from him when he was drunk. Bella had to clean out the house and get new furniture in two and a half days...

"Once she started school it was obvious she was different. She kept to herself for the most part. My children tried to get Bella to sit with them which she did once but stopped – she wouldn't let herself get close to anyone.

"Alice spoke about her non-stop, telling us about everything she did; how she winced when she had to lift her left arm or how she always pulled her sleaves down to cover her arms, limped when she walked and always wore makeup.

"We were all worried about her. And when Edward saved her from the van – " He was cut off by my mum.

"WHAT VAN!!?? I was never told of a van!" She screeched.

"It was a cold day; there was ice on the road and one of the students lost control of their van in the parking lot. It was so close to hitting Bella. But Edward saved her."

"Thank you, thank you so much for saving my baby..." Renee said while she cried.

"It's the least I could do. I couldn't let her die. I wish you'd never been stupid enough to send her back here. I may not have ever met her, but a world with Bella and me not knowing her is far better than one without her and me knowing what might've been." Edward sneered back.

"Edward, that was uncalled for. Apologise to Renee right now!" Esme said – being the perfect mother.

"No..."

"Fine just don't be so rude next time or you can go to your room till they leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes..."

"So can I continue?" Carlisle asked. There was a minute of silence before he started speaking again. "After the accident Edward started talking to Bella. He was worried about her. As we all were. When she read out a rather sad poem to her English class as part of her assessment, it was clear something was wrong, and she was trying to get people to notice. No one did though, apart from Alice. Eventually though after their next English class she convinced Bella to sit with them again. She was telling them how she wanted to tell them the truth but she didn't want them to get hurt. And when Emmet said they'd take care of whoever was hurting her. She got mad and said she wouldn't let them be monsters like _them_. That's when they knew there was more than one. Later Bella told us about Charlie and what he did to her and how he had given Jacob the one thing he couldn't take himself."

I listened as Renee gasped and started crying even harder.

"Oh God, no... no... no.... not my poor baby... Not her..."

"As I was saying we helped her as much as she would let us but she was stubborn. Your daughter is very strong and brave. I don't know a lot of people, particularly young teenage girls, who are able to live through what she did. That night she showed up at our door. I'll never forget it. She had cuts from her shoulders to her hands and from her hips to her ankles, stab wounds and another cut to her chest area. She'd lost so much blood – there was nothing I could do... I'm so sorry."

Carlisle finished retelling my story while my mother cried. Her sobs were all that could be heard in the house.

"I think it might be best if we leave." Phil said as he stood up and lifted Renee up as well so he was carrying her bridal style. "Thank you for letting us come over. Will we see you at the funeral in two days?"

"Yes my family and I will be there." Carlisle replied.

I could faintly hear Renee mumbling 'It's my fault, all my fault.' over and over again. I wanted to rush down there and tell her I didn't blame her that none of this could be avoided. I listened as their car drove away, the sound of the engine getting slowly quieter the further they went. I felt the bed move and looked over to see Alice getting up, she gave me a reassuring as she pointed to the door.


	3. Take A Breath

Chapter Three – Take a Breath

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters__**.**_

I looked towards the door just as it opened slowly and Edward walked in. He took Alice's spot beside me and held me while my sobs shock my body.

"Your mother will be ok Bella; she is just grieving for the loss of her only daughter. Don't start blaming yourself, please?" Edward asked as he leaned over to whisper in my ear.

I just shook my head as thunder and lightning could be heard outside. Perfectly portraying the way I feel right now.

"Come on love, you need to relax a little – take a break from everything."

"Oh yeah, what do you suggest?"

"I think Alice has something planned. Come on..."

Edward got up off the bed and held out his hand to me. I took his hand as he led me out the room and down the hallway towards Alice's room.

"Well you two took your sweet time, now we have less time to convince Carlisle to let us go out..." Alice whined as we opened her and Jasper's room.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting Alice, but would you please car to tell us what it is you are planning on doing exactly?"

"You can be such a spoil sport Bella," She said as she tried to give me her best puppy dog look.

"What can I say, it's a gift – and don't even try and give me that look."

"Ok well I was hoping to take you out clubbing somewhere; I'll make you look different of course. Only problem is getting Carlisle to let us go."

"Well let's go find him,"

And so Alice started skipping (I'm not joking, she was actually skipping) down the stairs and knocked on Carlisle's office door.

"Come in,"

"Hey Carlisle,"

"What are you planning Alice?"

"What? Now I can't just drop in without wanting something?"

"Alice..."

"Well since Bella had a kinda –"

"Just kinda Alice?"

"Ok a _very_ hard day – happy Bella? I was planning on taking everyone out. You know a break from everything, out clubbing maybe?"

"Absolutely not Alice! In case you haven't noticed Bella's face is all over the TV and internet. You can't take her out _clubbing!_"

"I was gonna dress her up so no one would recognise her! Come on Carlisle she needs a break from everything."

"I said _no_, Alice. Just do something here; you're a smart girl you can figure something out."

"But... Pretty please!"

"No!"

"Fine, you're a bigger spoil-sport than Bella..."

Carlisle chuckled and Alice stormed out slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I can't risk it..."

"I understand Carlisle, its fine. I'll try and get Alice into her normal crazy pixie self soon." I told him as I gave him a reassuring smile and left the room. I could hear Alice pacing around in her room with Jasper attempting to send her waves of calm.

"Stop it Jasper!"

"Come on Alice we'll come up with something else,"

"Like what?"

"Girls night?" I suggested just as I opened the door to her room.

"Nah I wanna involve the boys too..."

"Karaoke then?"

"You're not just a pretty face are you Bella?"

"When have you ever thought I was just a pretty face?"

"Good point. Karaoke it is. Everyone choose a song and be prepared by 7 p.m."

_**[Later that afternoon]**_

I had spent the past few hours pacing in the music room of the Cullen's house – our house. I had all my favourite songs playing but I couldn't decide on what one to sing. I was nervous about singing tonight and I wanted to choose the right song. Ok I know it's silly for me to be nervous but I can't help it, even if they have all heard me sing before.

I have listened to 'Concrete Angel', 'Born to try', 'Breakaway', 'To the moon & back', 'Tears of an Angel' and 'Crawling (carry me through)'; when 'Sweet Dreams' by Beyonce started playing.

It was perfect. It suited me perfectly – when I was human at least, since I can't sleep anymore.

So I knew my song, now all I had to do was wait.

I went into Alice's room since she'd kicked Jasper out so she could get ready.

"Ah Bella, YAY! Now I can dress you up,"

I groaned but sat down on the chair in her bathroom and let the torture commence. I only let it happen since I knew she'd do a great job and plus she wouldn't let me wear the dress she made otherwise. Not that she'd told me that – I just guessed.

_**[7p.m.]**_

"EVERYONE TO THE LOUNGE ROOM!" Alice yelled at an unbelievably high pitch.

"Bloody hell Alice, no reason to yell, we would have heard you fine even if you only whispered it." Emmet said while he was rubbing his ears. I laughed at him and he just glared at me. "I think Bella should go first!"

"What? No I can't go first... I'm sorry for laughing at you Emmet ok?" I said and gave him my best pout.

"I'll go first,"

I turned around to see who'd spoken only to find Rose standing at the bottom of the stair case. She looked incredible! I looked down at my dress – there was no way any of us could compete with Rose.

We all took our seats in the lounge room, only then did I actually take in what had been done. Coloured fairy lights and what not making the room dance with different colours, their plasma TV on the back wall was turned on and waiting for the first player to enter their name. There was also a smaller screen in front of the small stage – which I guessed showed the words of the song to the singer.

Rose stepped up onto the stage, and took a breath before she began singing.

**Candyman lyrics**

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candyman

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah

He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sweet sugar candyman

He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar

He's got those lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
Squared herself away and let out a yell

Everyone was clapping and the girls were singing along by the time Rose had finished.

"Thank you very much, now who is next?"

Jasper stepped up and Alice squealed.

"Go JAZZ!!"

**Photograph lyrics**  
**Songwriters:** Adair, Daniel; Kroeger, Michael; Kroeger, Chad; Peake, Ryan;

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I've broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate?  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh oh oh  
Oh God I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye

Remember the old arcade?  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hanging out  
They said somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how if feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when

Oh oh oh  
Oh God I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

I miss that town  
I miss their faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it

I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me

Again people were clapping and cheering. Alice ran up on the stage and hugged jasper before changing the song and taking the microphone.

**This One's For The Girls lyrics**

This is for all you girls about 13  
High school can be so rough, can be so mean  
Hold on to, on to your innocence  
Stand your ground when everybody's givin' in  
This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about 25  
In little apartments, just tryin' to get by  
Livin' on, on dreams and spaghettios  
Wonderin' where your life is gonna go

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holdin' back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world, this one's for the girls  
(This one's for all the girls)

This is for all you girls about 42  
Tossin' pennies into the fountain of youth  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holdin' back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world, this one's for the girls

Yeah, we're all the same inside  
(Same inside)  
From 1 to 99

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holdin' back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world, yeah, this one's for the girls

(This one's for all the girls)  
Yeah, this one's for the girls  
(This one's for all the girls)

Go figure, of course Alice would choose a hopeful and happy song. But we all needed some fun. By now everyone was up and dancing to every song, rather than sitting down. We were finally starting to have some fun and relax.

Then Emmet jumped up on stage. And as soon as the music started, we were all laughing too hard to dance...

**Starstruck lyrics**

Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go woowoo

That's the way they all come through like woowoo woowoo!

Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you woowoo

That's the way she come through like woowoowoowoo

CHORUS:  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce

Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]  
Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]

CHORUS:  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now

L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce

how, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce

Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
This is the same old dance that you already know  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
Cause it's the same old dance that you already know

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce

Edward got up onto the stage shaking his head while everyone was trying to stop laughing. Emmet trying to dance was funnier than him singing that song.

**THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS – Your Guardian Angel"**

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_[to fade]_

If I could cry I would be right now! Edward was so sweet, and he was looking at me the whole time he sang that song. God I love him so much. I don't know what I ever did to deserve him. It was finally my turn. Not that I went willingly... Alice pushed me towards the stage while Edward pulled me up and handed me the microphone. And then the music started to play and I got lost in the song.

**Sweet Dreams – **Beyonce

Turn the lights on

Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high

I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

I looked up to see everyone standing and clapping and Edward moving closer holding his arms out. I welcomed his embrace, because I knew that even if I lost everything else, I'd still have Edward.


	4. Life Just Gets Better and Better

_**Chapter Four: Life Just Gets Better and Better**_

Last chapter:

_I looked up to see everyone standing and clapping and Edward moving closer holding his arms out. I welcomed his embrace, because I knew that even if I lost everything else, I'd still have Edward._

Everyone stared at me in shock as I put the microphone down. Edward's embrace closed off the pain I had felt while singing, and when I looked at Jasper he gave me a sympathetic smile. Edward's lips found mine and I kissed right back. My arms wound around his neck, and we didn't break away until we heard coughing coming from somewhere behind us. We pulled away from each other to look at our family. The all had looks of embarrassment on their faces, but Jasper looked the worst. I could see the outline of an erection in his jeans, and when I looked over at Alice I nodded to it and she gasped when she saw it.

She took his hand and lead him upstairs. My body was pressed into Edward's chest, and when he pressed into my ass I could feel his erection as well. My panties started to become uncomfortable as the wetness began to seep through. He took me by the hand, like Alice had, and lead me to the back door. We took off into a run, and of course he got the lead, before we stopped at the most beautiful place in the world. It was a meadow. A meadow filled with flowers and sunshine. He lead me to the middle of it. He sat down cross-legged, as I laid on my back, basking in the sunshine. After a couple of minutes sitting, or rather laying, in my reverie, I felt his body lie on top of mine.

His lips found mine, and we kissed with such urgency, such passion I felt as if no one could break me away from this. His hands took the place at the curves of my hips, as mine took possession in his hair. His lips broke away from mine as the tenderly pressed to my collarbone. His hands slowly moved upward bringing my shirt up as well. My arms unlocked from around his neck to begin unbuttoning his shirt. He smacked my hands away mumbling something about 'This is about you, we will get to me later'. He pulled it over my head, tossing it to the meadow floor. His hands went to my jeans, unbuttoning my jeans swiftly before tugging them off. With that said I was left in my bra and panties, under the man I loved. His hands went behind my back and unclasped my bra. His hands made their way up my thighs, parting my legs to lie between them.

When he got to my panties, he just ripped them with his hands straight off of my body. His mouth descended onto my neck trailing kisses from there to my collarbone then to my breasts. There he took my nipple into his mouth. I shivered as he latched on, weaving my hands into his bronze tresses, tugging slightly. His lips trailed lower, down my stomach until his head rested in between my legs. I heard him take a deep breath and moan slightly as he took in the sweet smell of my arousal. He flicked his tongue out and took a small taste of the wetness gathered at my clit. I pulled him back up to me and slowly removed his clothes. He thrust quickly inside me, and I gasped at the sensation. I wrapped the legs that were lying beside him up around his waist.

We both whispered words of love, endearments, and curse words to each other. I don't know how long we made love, but it just wouldn't end. I loved the feeling of him pushing and pulsing in and out of me. Finally, my walls clamper down, his seed spilled, and a simultaneous moan came from us as we feel over the edge. He told me he loved me one last time, kissing me sweetly, before we began dressing, which was hard since we didn't want to stop what we just did. I loved him so much and was just able to show all that love, but tomorrow night it wouldn't be about sex, or the night after that. Life just gets better and better everyday.

THE END! of this chapter.

**AN: OK you guys, hoped you liked the lemon, but this is not the only one. I will continue writing both The Night and A New Life, but you guys I need reviews. I want to know what you think and if my writing is any good. If I don't get more than 7 reviews by next week I'm not going to continue until I get them. Now I know I'm rambling but seriously. Come on give me some reviews. Reviews are like a chocolate covered Carlisle to me so.... Plz give him to me!**


	5. Contest Announcement

**Attention to all my reader's. I'm planning on hosting a contest. It must be a rape story featuring any characters from the twilight series. I plan on the deadline being by the end of next week, anyone can feel free to vote, and I plan on writing a story to contribute to it. It can be a story or a one-shot, and obviously rated M and you can email me at to tell me that you have finished and send me ur profile name. Good luck to all of you!**


End file.
